tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Guerr-en-Exile
The Guerr-en-Exile were a group of chevaliens of the Fallen Company who, upon the Company's absorption into Talor, decided or were forced to leave the Company and seek their own fortunes. They are most famous for their alleged journeys through the Central Plain and later the Westforest - the tales of their exploits have become legendary and are told throughout northern Tairghol as part of the Tol d'Gadfreuy. Most of the chevaliens of the Guerr-en-Exile are not Lacrivian in culture - they were mostly foreigners who joined the Company but were shunned or couldn't fit into the heavily Lacrivian organisation. A few, Theodred and Maohrdred in particular, could not re-enter Talor with the Company due to their Talorian roots - they were known as traitors and the conditions of the Company's absorption specifically excluded such men. The known members of the Guerr-en-Exile are: * Theodred Blydnas - also known as Theodred the Bold; a Talorian nobleman captured by the Fallen Company during the Red Plains War and the de facto leader of the Guerr-en-Exile * Maohrdred Blydnas - also known as Maohrdred the Just; Theodred's younger brother * Gunther von Eindfelt - also known as Gunther of the Iron Hand; an adventurer from the Free City of Ankershagen * Oras abd Hashim - also known as Hashim the Swift-Arm; a Mamelquar knight * Lleuwen Orsingheim - also known as Lleuwen the Raucous; a Flennish knight from Landningen * Hardulf Sveansen - also known as Hardulf the Pure or Hardulf the Glittering; the youngest son of King Svean of the short-lived Kingdom of Asvangria * Jean-Pierre de Framche - also known as the Yellow Knight; a knight of the Fallen Company, Jean-Pierre had Lacrivian ancestry but was a naturalised Dalforean * Marius du Hamel - also known as Mighty Marius * Goron Penhaligon - also known as Goron the Archer; a Dalforean man-at-arms from the region of Isfelion * Jiqal abd Rahaim - a Mamelquar knight; the most shortlived member of the Guerr-en-Exile, Rahaim was killed during their stint as Jurichas. The only Guerr-en-Exile without an epithet History The Fallen Company were offered entry into Talor by Cyng Dagheard the Welcoming in 553 on several conditions. These were that the Company would disband and be dispersed by House Atheling's Fyrdmen among the settlements of Vestr. These Fyrdmen would also help them develop life skills; the Fallen Company were soldiers, not farmers or craftsmen, so needed training in different professions to pull their own weight. The other condition was that certain individuals were barred from entry, as several Company chevaliens had fought against Talor's interests in the past, and were either traitors or outlaws. Among these barred individuals were Theordred and Maohrdred Blydnas, the sons of the Talorian nobleman Theoren Blydnas. These two had been captured as children during the Red Plains War and were classed as defectors. Along with their comrades Jean-Pierre de Framche and Marius du Hamel, they left the organisation and travelled south through Dalfore. The four riders found a friend in Goron Penhaligon, a Dalforean from Unetheas - the first addition to the Guerr-en-Exile from outside the Fallen Company. The five went further south, crossing the Merkata River and skirting the Qiutianshan. They were coldly received in Tianguo - the Fallen Company had been the only deterrent to a Tianguese invasion and had been demonised in the country. They crossed quickly away and into the much friendlier realm of Mamelkert, where they were joined by Oras abd Hashim and Jiqal abd Rahaim. The Guerr-en-Exile then travelled east, stopping for several years to volunteer as Jurichas - soldiers in the service of the Vardanid Empire manning their southern fortresses to defend against the Plainspeople. Here Jiqal abd Rahaim was killed during a Plainspeople raid. Moving on from the Jurikh Line, the Guerr-en-Exile travelled north. They rested in Soran, meeting Gunther von Eindfelt and Lleuwen Orsingheim in a drunken brawl. Going east, they met Hardulf Sveansen, and thus the company was complete. In Buscua Theodred is said to have received a message from Ekdos himself - to seek out the place he would be resurrected to fight the Zahurians and their followers, the People. Theodred interpreted the location as being the Clouded Peak - a massive mountain deep in the Eastforest. So off they went. The Guerr-en-Exile went south to Pella, and from there east through the mildly-friendly Westforest. Continuing, the band crossed into the hostile Eastforest. Fighting every step of the way, the Guerr-en-Exile made it to the Clouded Peak, but there they were ambushed by the creatures of the Eastforest. The entire Guerr-en-Exile was lost and never heard from again. Category:Organisations Category:Folklore